Episode 248 (30th June 1987)
Plot Carmel holds a jumble sale at the community centre for the local health centre. Tom gives Dot a free umbrella as he is setting up. Michelle and Pauline agree to give Den's old suit that was given to Lofty to the jumble sale, but Lofty does not want to get rid of it and both Arthur and Tom want it. Den is reluctant to donate any prizes for the raffle, so Carmel tells him that James has donated a honey-glazed ham. Tom tries to take Den's old suit cheaply but Carmel refuses to let him have it. Lou is desperate to get cheap bargains in the jumble sale and demands to Pauline that they get into the queue early. Business is slack in The Vic once again. Angie tells Den she will take any items he has donated to the community centre for him, but Mags insists on taking it herself, so Angie tells her they can have a chat whilst walking together. Lou and Pauline get in the queue but they are quite far back, so Lou fakes an angina attack to get into the community centre before it opens. Carmel announces it is time to open the doors and chaos ensues immediately. Angie talks to Magda about Den and gets herself wound up; she tells Magda that she wonders if she is worried they might be in competition, but Magda brushes her off and says she is not bothered, and that if Angie wants Den she can have him. Angie denies wanting him. Lou frantically grabs items from the jumble sale. Dot volunteers to help so that she can put items she wants under the table to buy at the end of the day. Barry buys a number of records to sell on his stall. Magda tells Den she thinks Angie wants him back; Den tells her he is better off with someone like her who has her own mind but she says he prefers someone who constantly thinks about him. Den invites Magda to a restaurant uptown but she reminds him he is broke. Arthur gives Mary some vegetables for free from his stall as well as a raffle ticket he bought so she can potentially win the ham. Carmel holds the raffle and Mary wins, but Roly has eaten the ham. Den visits Angie in The Dagmar and whilst he is there, Arthur, Pauline and Pete arrive to have a drink, saying that what Den does not know cannot hurt him, unaware he is there. Ali buys Magda a drink and talks to her about expanding his business and getting a restaurant; he offers to take her to dinner to talk about it. Den asks Michelle for advice about his relationships but Michelle gets angry at him and says he is selfish and has to be loved, before telling him to grow up. Cast Regular cast *Michelle - Susan Tully *Den - Leslie Grantham *Pauline - Wendy Richard *Arthur - Bill Treacher *Mary - Linda Davidson *Kathy - Gillian Taylforth *Pete - Peter Dean *Ian - Adam Woodyatt *Angie - Anita Dobson *Mags - Kathryn Apanowicz *Pat - Pam St. Clement *Wicksy - Nick Berry *Dot Cotton - June Brown *Lou - Anna Wing *Ethel - Gretchen Franklin *Tom - Donald Tandy *Carmel - Judith Jacob *Lofty - Tom Watt *Ali - Nejdet Salih *Barry - Gary Hailes Guest cast None Locations *The Queen Victoria - Public, hallway and upstairs flat *45 Albert Square - Kitchen, backroom and back garden *Bridge Street Market *Al's Café *The Dagmar *Turpin Way *Walford Community Centre Notes *''Radio Times'' synopsis: 'You never took marriage that seriously - I can't see divorce getting in your way.' *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 13,650,000 viewers (chart placing unknown). Category:1987 episodes